The present invention relates to computer databases, and more specifically, to detecting malicious data access in a distributed environment.
Databases may be used to store sensitive information, such as employee records or other personal information. Often times, this information is the target of malicious users. Indeed, unauthorized users often make improper accesses to database data. As such, database security is of great importance.